


The Alpha's Mate

by SweetLittleSpider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sexism, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLittleSpider/pseuds/SweetLittleSpider
Summary: Как я докатилась до такого? Я обещала себе, что никогда не влюблюсь в альфу. Особенно в того, за которого меня заставили выйти замуж. Лоренс мог быть милым и более вежливым, чем я предполагала, альфа может быть, но он все еще оставался альфой. Он был собственником и, к несчастью, имел потрясающий запах, который вызывал у меня сильное желание взобраться на его владельца и подчиниться.Чертовски здорово, что у меня было достаточно чувства собственного достоинства, чтобы не сделать этого. Если бы он хотел стать моей парой, если бы он думал, что мы можем быть вместе, тогда он должен был бы заслужить право на то, чтобы пометить меня. Я не собиралась быть игрушкой альфы. Я собиралась сохранить каждую частичку силы и контроля и никогда не жертвовать ими. Чтож, ему пришлось бы смириться с этим, даже если это не то, чего он желал. Я планировала сохранить свою свободу.И это было моей клятвой.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Alpha's Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Alpha's Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267378) by [AlwaysWatching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWatching/pseuds/AlwaysWatching). 



Я смотрела на себя в зеркало, почти не узнавая человека в отражении. Как будто здесь стояла другая девушка. Там, где я была простой и незаурядной, она была великолепна. Ее макияж был нанесен профессионалом и подчеркивал мягкость лица. Нежные серые глаза, обычно такие скучающие, выглядели ярко и необычно. Ленты струились в ее коротких каштановых волосах, удерживая хитросплетенную прическу. 

Я ненавидела все это.

Девушка в зеркале не являлась мной. Это была фальшивка, сделанная для того, чтобы привлечь альфу, за которого я даже не хотела выходить замуж. Огромное свадебное платье только заставляла меня чувствовать себя еще хуже. Оно было сплошь покрыто узорами и ощущалось как пуховое одеяло, которое тянется за мной, куда бы я не пошла. К тому же, на улице было слишком жарко для чего- то столь массивного.

Я стиснула зубы и сжала руки в кулак. У меня никогда не было шанса встретиться с такими как он до этого дня. Некоторые омеги были достаточно удачливы, чтобы выбрать того, с кем они проведут свою жизнь, но не я. Моя мама настояла на том, что она нашла идеального альфу. Идеального, конечно, означает богатого и имеющего высокий статус. Может быть привлекательного, если мне улыбнулась фортуна. Личностные качества никогда не стояли на первом месте.

Как она могла так поступить со мной? С того момента, как я стала достаточно взрослой и поняла, что означает быть омегой, я говорила о своем желании работать в ее магазине. Я не хотела выходить замуж. Я хотела быть независимой, иметь собственную жизнь и двигаться вперед одна. Все разрушилось прямо передо мной меньше чем за две недели. 

Это была горькая пилюля.

"Селеста, ты готова? Церемония вот- вот начнется!"- крикнула мать из- за двери. С таким же успехом она могла вломиться в комнату. Уже отобрав мою независимость, она также в силах отобрать и мою гордость. 

"Я выйду через пять минут!"- произнесла я в ответ. 

"Селеста! Хватит так себя вести! Неужели тебе не хочется взглянуть на него до того, как ты пойдешь к алтарю? Он очень красивый!"- откликнулась она.

"А какая разница?- выплюнула я, не скрывая своего раздражения.- Встреча с ним за пять минут до церемонии не изменит ничего."

Мать вздохнула, полная злобы и собственного разочарования. "Ты никогда прежде не видела альфу. Я не хочу, чтобы ты была потрясена, когда спустишься к нему. Я просто пытаюсь помочь."- сказала она.

Я отвернулась от зеркала и взглянула на дверь, прищурилась, всматриваясь в старое дерево. "Да что ты знаешь? Ты бета. Никто не принуждал тебя к спариванию. И не говори, что помогаешь мне этим!"

"Я люблю тебя. Знаю, что это не то, чего ты хотела, но все не так плохо. Он обещал, что будет хорошо заботиться о тебе, и ты не должна будешь больше работать! Подумай о том, сколько времени у тебя будет на то, чем ты хочешь заниматься!"

Она не понимала. Она, действительно, думала, что для меня так будет лучше. Возможно, она думала об этом еще с момента моего рождения. Она всегда предполагала, что я буду счастлива, если меня продадут какому- то альфе. Быть помеченной, никогда ни о чем не заботиться кроме спаривания до конца жизни. Как кто- нибудь мог думать об этом и считать чем- то хорошим для меня. 

"Селеста, ты можешь хотя бы..."

Я прервала ее: "Мама. Уйди. Сейчас же. Увидимся снаружи."

"Здесь только две..."

"Уйди!"

В один момент я испугалась, что она не сделает этого. Я практически могла слышать, как мама ругает меня, говорит об огромном количестве времени, о том, что мне стоит быть благодарной за все происходящее. К счастью, она только испустила тяжелый вздох раздражения перед тем, как ее шаги затихли.

Мне хотелось плакать, но я отказалась разрешать себе это. Это не поможет мне почуствовать себя лучше, а пару мои слезы не волнуют. Он женится и поставит метку, не заботясь о моих чувствах. Все вещи уже были перевезены в его дом при подготовке к этому дню. Отсюда нет выхода. Больше нет.

Минуты текли, и я считала их в голове. Это были мои последние моменты покоя до того, как моя жизнь поменяется навечно. Когда часы протикали финальную секунду, я собралась с духом и открыла дверь. Проводя пальцами по стене, я вышла в сад. Это было место, которое раньше дарило мне спокойствие и радость, но сейчас, конечно, все было испорчено альфой. 

Я сделала шаг наружу и зажмурилась от резкого солнечного света. В этот день было жарче чем обычно; доказательство того, что весна уступает место лету. Как только мои глаза привыкли к ярким лучам, мне удалось увидеть двух мужчин, стоящих около маленького подиума. Краем глаза я заметила свою мать неподалеку от двери, но отказалась узнавать ее. Длинный тонкий красный ковер лежал на траве, заканчиваясь там, где стояли те мужчины. Здесь не было ничего лишнего. Это принесло облегчение. Как минимум, моя пара не была показушником. 

Еще радостней, он не привел никого из своей семьи. Я не знала, означает ли это то, что он был изгоем или просто находился в ссоре с ними. В любом случае, меня это несказанно обрадовало. Чем меньше будет свидетелей на этой фальшивой свадьбе, тем лучше. 

"Селеста, дорогая, ты выглядищь восхитительно,- шепнула моя мама, вставая напротив и кладя руку мне на плечо.-Я так горжусь тобой."

"Мм."

Она нахмурилась, но не стала ругаться. Она бы никогда не стала, пока моя будущая пара стоит прямо напротив меня. Я посмотрела мимо нее, на мужчину, который станет моим супругом, и на священника, который проведет церемонию.

Священник был стар и одет в традиционный белый костюм. Его волосы редели на затылке, и он непрерывно жестикулировал, разговаривая с моим нареченным. 

Этот мужчина был выше священника на голову и на две выше меня. Черный смокинг идеально подчеркивал его фигуру и, хотя он не был очень обтягивающим, чтобы продемонстрировать все мускулы, там все равно оставалось достаточно выставленных на показ частей тела. Песочного цвета волосы и умные голубые глаза подчеркивали красоту его лица, и, когда он открыл рот, чтобы произнести шутку, я увидела белые, идеально прямые зубы. Безупречный пример альфы, о которых так много говорят.

Я возненавидела его еще больше чем раньше. 

Не ответив на вопрос священника, мой будущий муж замер. Его глаза прикрылись, и голова запрокинулась назад, как у собаки, учуявшей интересный запах. Он долго так стоял, а потом повернулся и взглянул на меня. "Здравствуй, дорогая, рад наконец- то увидеть тебя,- сказала моя пара с легким наклоном головы.- Меня зовут Лоренс Эббот, и я счастлив встрече с тобой."

"Ты мне не нравишься, и я не хочу этого делать."- произнесла ему в ответ.

"Мне очень жаль это слышать,- ответил Лоренс.- Я обещал, что у тебя будет хорошая жизнь. Почему бы тебе не подойти ближе?"

Ему было плевать. Я сказала, что не хочу замуж, а его ответ состоял из простого "Мне жаль"? Не знаю, почему мне хотелось большего. Естественно, он не собирался отменять все из- за такой мелочи. "Церемония еще не началась, и я не приближусь к тебе до этого момента."

Моя мать вздохнула: "Селеста! Ты..."

"Нет, нет. Все в порядке."- прервал ее альфа. Он повернулся к священнику и жестом указал на меня: "Начнем?"

Священник прочистил горло и огляделся. Ему было некомфортно, однако, он точно был не новичок в проведении свадебных обрядов. Возможно, у него были свадьбы и похуже нашей. "Отлично. Шагните вперед, Миссис Астор."- произнес пастор. 

Миссис Астор. Они уже отобрали мою фамилию. У меня еще не было кольца на пальце, метки на шее, но я уже была связяна с ним. Мой желудок скрутило в омерзении. Почему я не родилась бетой? Женщины беты могли работать, не имея при этом никаких проблем. Ну почему я была рождена омегой?

"Иди,- шепнула мама мне в спину.- Они ждут."

Я ступила на на дорожку с высоко поднятой головой. Мой будущий супруг смотрел на меня с интересом в глазах, но я бы предпочла, чтобы там было сочуствие. Как минимум, он не собирался изображать наигранную жалость. Как только я подошла ближе, я почувствовала странный запах, пропитавший воздух, резко контрастирующий с ароматом цветов. Мускусный и яркий. Сильный. Это окунуло меня в воспоминания о том, как я пряталась под одеялом в детстве. Тогда казалось, что крепость из покрывал способна защитить меня от всего. 

"Уверен, что ты уже знаешь мое имя, но позволь мне все же представить себя. Так как мы уже познакомились, хочу рассказать тебе немного о своей жизни. Раньше я был тесно связан с угольной промышленностью, но сейчас я просто помогаю развиваться другим компаниям. Конечно же не бесплатно. Мое поместье находится в часе езды на север отсюда, и он достаточно большой, чтобы вместить тебя и несколько моих слуг. Мой дом выглядит немного по- деревенски, но я уверен, что тебе понравится."

Я сконфуженно моргнула. В какой момент я остановилась? Когда я успела так близко подойти к нему? Мне хотелось оставаться как можно дальше от него, но теперь нас разделяло лишь несколько дюймов, и он смотрел на меня сверху вниз. У меня перехватило дыхание, когда волна потрясающего аромата накрыла меня с головой, и я вздрогнула. Мое сознание затуманилось, а в низу живота зародилось смущающее тепло.

"Все хорошо?"- спросил Лоренс.

Меня толкнуло обратно в реальность, и я пошатнулась. Черт. Я знала откуда шел этот запах. Это был он. Он был альфой и выделял особые феромоны, которые дополняли мои, которые должны были привлекать и успокаивать меня, пока мы рядом. Я прищурилась и взглянула на него, однако, Лоренс не выглядел взволнованным. Нет, он выглядел самодовольным. 

Полнейший ублюдок. 

"Мадам, возмите за руку своего партнера, и мы продолжим."- произнес священник.

Да, точно, церемония. Изначально я планировала надолго затянуть ее, но сейчас, чувствуя этот запах, мне казалось это невозможным. Каждую секунду, пока я вдыхала его, альфа влиял на меня. Лучше уж, чтобы все закончилось как можно скорее. 

Я подошла и вложила свои ладони в его. Они были настолько огромными по сравнению с моими. Неожиданно я почувствовала, будто электрический разаряд прошелся по всему моему телу. Мне захотелось подойти еще ближе, прильнуть к его груди и выяснить, что произойдет при более тесном контакте.

"Ты не сказала мне свое имя,- сказал он.- Напомнишь?"

"Зачем? Ты, должно быть, уже его знаешь?"- спросила я, смотря на облака. На щеках начал чувствоваться жар, и внезапно появилось сожаление о том, что мои волосы настолько коротки. Если бы они были чуть длиннее, то я смогла бы спрятать свое лицо. Сейчас же ничто не мешало Лоренсу наблюдать мой яркий румянец. 

"Знаю, но, может, ты мне все- таки скажешь?"

"Нет. Ты уже его знаешь. Я не буду говорить тебе. Мы можем... Я просто хочу закончить это побыстрее."

Он широко улыбнулся, а я приложила все свои услия, чтобы удивление не отразилось на моем лице. Что с ним не так? Как он мог быть таким беспечным? Его вообще заботило спаривание, или он просто испытывал удовольствие, наблюдая за моими страданиями? 

"Хорошо, если ты настаиваешь." Он отпустил одну мою руку и вытащил из кармана маленьку коробочку, покрытую черным бархатом. "Давай договоримся. Я попрошу у тебя только три вещи. Во- первых, ты переедешь ко мне, во- вторых, ты будешь носить мое кольцо, и, в- третьих, ты позволишь помечать себя моим запахом как минимум один раз в день. Во всем остальном ты свободна."

"Помечать запахом?"- неловко переспросила я. Мне было известно, что альфы и омеги вырабатывают феромоны, но я ни разу не встречала никого подобного мне и никогда не слышала этот термин. Тем не менее, несмотря на замешательство, что- то в моей голове абсолютно точно поняло, о чем говорил альфа. Оно подталкивало меня подойти ближе и наклонить голову, чтобы открыть доступ к шее. 

Я проигнорировала этот порыв.

"Да, это очень просто и может быть сделано разными путями. Все, что требуется- несколько прикосновений в течение минуты или около того. Есть и более эффективные методы, но прикосновений тоже достаточно."

"Мы просто должны трогать друг друга?- спросила я скептически.- Почему мне кажется, что ты лжешь?"

"Я никогда не буду лгать тебе. У меня нет нужды в этом."- ответил Лоренс. "Так что скажешь? Ты согласна на мои условия?"- спросил он, смотря на меня, как волк, загнавший в угол свою добычу.

Я опять захотела отвернуться, но неожиданно поняла, что не могу. Это приносило неудобства, так как думать под его пристальным взглядом было очень трудно. Я неосознанно сжала ноги вместе, едва останавливая свое желание потереть их друг об друга. Жар все увеличивался, а запах мужчины стал еще более привлекательным.

"Подожди, ты не упомянул метку в этих трех условиях. Значит, уже врешь."- заметила я.

"Нет, Я не буду ставить свою метку, пока ты сама не захочешь этого. Мы будем супругами по закону до того момента, как ты не будешь готова двигаться дальше."

"А если я никогда не буду готова?"

Он пожал плечами: "Давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления."

Это был не ответ, но большего я не имела. Лоренс не выглядел лжецом, но мне никогда не удавалось хорошо разпознавать вранье. Однако, раз мы будем парой, то я приму его условия. Не много, но они все же будут служить какой- то стеной между нами. 

"Отлично,- проговорила я быстро.- Я согласна. Но я буду делать только эти три вещи и хочу, чтобы они были зафиксированны на бумаге."

Мужчина улыбнулся и покачал головой в неверии. " Ты просто нечто. Условия будут написаны, когда мы приедем в поместье, если тебе это необходимо. А сейчас,- он открыл крышку коробочки большим пальцем и показал пару простых золотых колец.- Позволь мне надеть это на тебя."

"Разве священник не должен был что- то сказать перед этим?"- удивилась я.

"У нас уже достаточно необычная церемония, я уверен, он не будет против, если мы пропустим еще некоторые части. Не так ли?"- Спросил Лоренс, глядя на пастора. 

"Я здесь для того, чтобы дать благословление Бога. Вы можете поступать, как хотите,- согласился он.- В наше время молодые люди все равно не соблюдают традиции."

Мы здесь только из- за этих самых традиций, идиот. Бракосочетание- церемония, придуманная церковью, если вдруг ты забыл, подумала я. 

"Так ты согласна носить мое кольцо?"- опять спросил мужчина.

"Да. Надень его."- произнесла я в ответ.

Он поднял мою руку, которую до этого держал в воздухе, перед тем, как провести пальцами по ее тыльной стороне. Я закусила губу, чтобы не издать ни единого звука. Простое прикосновение не должно было вызвать такой пожар во мне. Мое тело полностью предало меня. 

Плавным движением кольцо скользнуло на мой палец и блеснуло на солнце. "Красиво."- произнес мой муж. Он переврнул ладонь, вложлил в нее коробочку и вытянул свою руку. "Твоя очередь, милая."

"Не называй меня так."- выпалила я, игнорируя смущающую вспышку желания, вызванную таким ласковым словом.

"Если ты так хочешь."

"Почему ты все усложняешь?"- пожаловалась я, вынимая кольцо.

"Я все усложняю?- переспросил он, выгибая бровь.- Ты уверена?"

Позволив коробочке упасть на пол, я схватила его руку, дергая вперед, пока надевала кольцо. Мой рывок едва ли сдвинул Лоренса, лишь приблизил на дюйм. Но было приятно, что вообще удалось его пододвинуть. Как только я удостоверилось, что кольцо прочно держится на пальце, я сделала шаг назад и скрестила руки на груди. Супруг меня проигнорировал и посмотрел на кольцо, обромляющее палец. Он покрутил ладонь, изучая украшение со всех сторон, как будто никогда не видел его раньше, и повернулся к священнику, опустив руку. 

"Мне очень жаль задерживать Вас здесь. Я не думал, что церемония окончится так. Вы хотели бы сказать какие- нибудь слова?"- спросил мужчина.

"Я..."

"Нет, я не хочу слушать его слова."- прервала я диалог.

"Правда? И ты не позволишь бедному человеку произнести хоть что- нибудь? Как жестоко!"- воскликнул Лоренс, кладя руку поверх сердца. 

"Ты сказал, что будешь делать то, что я хочу."- напомнила я.

"Поправочка, все, кроме тех трех условий. Смысл в наших отношениях."

"Тебе надо было предупредить меня, что это стоит понимать именно так."

Он запрокинул голову и рассмеялся. Смех звучал как музыка, которую я не ожидала услышать, но какой- то части меня она очень понравилась. Другая же отвергала это чувство.

Господи, почему все всегда так сложно?

Лоренс повернулся к священнику и поднял руки в извиняющемся жесте. "Извините, видимо, моя пара не хочет, чтобы Вы говорили. Обещаю, я все равно вложу в церковь определенную сумму, но мои руки связаны для чего- либо еще." 

Взгляд пастора метался между мной и моим мужем в неверии. "Я...Если Вы настаиваете, то я могу сохранять молчание."

"Потрясающе. Я еще раз прошу прощения,- проговорил альфа и повернулся в мою сторону.- Стоит ли нам закончить это? Единственное, что осталось- пометить тебя запахом."

"Да, давай уже покончим с церемонией."

Он улыбнулся и медленно приблизился, как будто я была диким животным. Я стояла на месте со скрещенными на груди руками, смотря на него, бросая вызов подойти еще ближе. Он сделал большой шаг и оказался прямо передо мной, смотря, но не трогая. 

"Обычных объятий будет достаточно,- сказал мужчина.- Это тебя устраивает?"

Я былы поражена количеством свободы, которую он мне давал или претворялся, что давал. Я уверена, при отказе от объятий он бы придумал что- то другое. Однако, на меня свалилось понимание того, что мне не очень- то и хочется отказываться от них. Лоренс был раздражающим и отрывал меня от привычной жизни, но он выглядел сильно заинтересованным в моих чувствах. Так что, пока он внимал моим желаниям, я была готова идти на уступки.

"К тому же, прикасаться к альфе приятно. Он вкусно пахнет."- шептал голос в моей голове. 

"Да,- согласилась я, опуская руки.- Мы можем обняться."

В одно мгновение он обхаватил меня и прижал к груди, кладя подбородок мне на макушку. Мне захотелось крикнуть ему, чтобы он отступил, но со следующим вздохом в меня проникла волна его запаха, и я утонула в нем. Мне следовало прислушаться к маминому совету и выйти на встречу раньше. Может быть тогда я смогла бы сопротивляться этому потоку феромонов. 

Но перед тем, как подумать об этом, я прильнула ближе и вдохнула аромат полной грудью, позволяя всем мыслям улетучиться. Я не понимала, как он смог свести меня с ума в первую же встречу. Его руки, обвивающие мою талию, его запах, покрывающий мое тело, заставляли чувствовать себя защищенной, как будто ничто в мире не сможет мне навредить. Все негативные эмоции, накопившиеся за день, растаяли, в то время как я находилась в облаке блаженства. 

Оно развеялось, когда рука моей пары скользнула выше и мягко сжала шею.

Резкий вздох вырвался из моего горла, и похоть, которую мне удалось подавить, вспыхнула с новой силой. Его большой палец обвел гланды, самую чувствительную часть моей шеи. Я никогда не ощущала чего- то столь же приятного. Его запах, раньше приносящий комфорт и тепло, сейчас заполнил меня до краев желанием, которому я не хотела давать название. Между ног стало липко, и меня разрывало между стремлением прижаться еще теснее или оттолкнуть Лоренса.

К счастью, выбор сделали за меня. 

Мужчина отступил назад, сжал руки на моих плечах, защищая от падения, и посмотрел на меня с чем- то похожим на привязанность, плескающуюся в глазах. 

"Готова идти домой?"- спросил он.

Я слабо кивнула.


End file.
